


Boo Muerto Harbor

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida are invited to Dulce Muerto Harbor for a halloween party.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez





	Boo Muerto Harbor

The bell ranged and everyone run out of the school

Manny and Frida walked out of the school

"Oh man i can't wait for Halloween!"

"And Dia de los Muertos!"

But they see a invivation

Manny said "What's this"

Frida began to read ~You're invited to a halloween party"

Manny said "Please bring your costume or make your own"

Manny and Frida squealed

Casa de Macho, Manny's Room

Manny was finished making his costume and hears a door bell 

Manny walked to a door and opened it

Manny screamed

Frida was wearing ghostly makeup, pearl earrings, a tattered wedding veil, a white dress and gray shoes with blue bows. She has her bright blue hair in a bun revealing her ears.

Frida said "So what do you think pretty scary"

Manny said "Wh-who are you!?"

Frida said "I'm the ghost of a murdered bride"

Thunder crashing

Manny said "That's great wait here I'll be right back"

Manny left and returns

Manny was wearing a black tuxedo.

Manny said "I'm a nervous groom"


End file.
